I'm not in love with him right?
by nt'kit
Summary: Mikan and Natsume, always pranking the teachers, teasing each other and... perverting little kids. What happens when they decide to record their pranks and sell them? Complete chaos of course! Natsumikan in future chapters.
1. Let's make a prank!

Hi hi! Another Gakuen Alice fic for y'all!! Yay~! This is my first GA non-one-shot! So please be patient with me ;) And also, I don't think the story will make much sense… so don't worry if next chapter has nothing to do with this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… duh.

**Warning: OOC'ness! Especially from Natsume! And a bit pointless! **

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

**

* * *

**

Let's make a prank!

It was a beautiful sunny day. The teachers of Alice Academy were on a meeting, so all kids had two hours until classes started.

Children from the elementary branch were playing around carelessly, and under a sakura tree were 2 kids. One boy with black hair and crimson eyes, and a girl with brown hair, tied up in two pigtails and a bored expression adorning her face.

"Natsumeee~ I'm bored!" Whined the brunette, turning to her side to look at her classmate.

"Then go play with Imai." Replied the young boy closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

"But Hotaru is at her lab and told me not to go there!" Replied the persistent girl, looking at Natsume with her lost puppy eyes.

"That's not my problem."

"You're so mean." Mikan said with a defeated look and lay on the grass, watching the clouds until a thought passed through her mind. A smirk appeared on her face. "Ne Natsume, it's been so long since we had done _it._"

A twitch appeared on the young boy's eye.

'Got you.' Mikan thought and sat in front of Natsume to get his attention. "I know you have thought about doing _it_ too, right?"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Natsume said, a blush adorning his cheeks. 'Damn, why did I stuttered?! Hyuuga's don't stutter! But… It may be fun to do _it_ again… But it has been so long… I wonder if I'm still as good as before…'

"So, do you want to do it?" Asked Mikan knowing that her partner would accept.

"Now?" Said Natsume with an alarmed expression. "You're not planning on doing it here, right?"

"Why not? We still have two hours 'till next class."

"I guess you're right. My, that's a first." Natsume said with a smirk, satisfied that his response made Mikan puff her cheeks in annoyance. "We better start now then."

"Okay! Hold on, I'm going for some things first! I'll be back in 5 minutes!" Mikan said and started to run to her room to get ready.

Natsume watched Mikan run, a small smile on his face. 'I can't believe I'm going to do _it _with Mikan again. Who knows, this might be fun.' A smirk appeared on his face and then he stood up. "Geez, that girl made me soft…"

--

Natsume stared at Mikan as if she had grown a second head. A vein popped on his forehead and his right eye started to twitch again. "You're kidding right?"

"About what?" Mikan asked with an innocent look on her face.

"What the hell is that?!"

"This?" Mikan asked pointing to a list on her hand. "I made a list of the many different ways to do it! I high lightened the ones that could be more fun!" Mikan said excitedly.

"Gimme." Natsume said and snatched the list from Mikan's hands.

She looked at him with a proud expression on her face, waiting for Natsume to finish reading her list. "So?"

"This is so lame." Natsume said and handed back the list to a shocked Mikan. "My way of doing it is better."

"Wah? That's not true!" Mikan said offended.

Natsume sighed and took out a coin from his pocket. "Okay, I have an idea. We'll toss the coin and if it lands on the star we will do a prank from your list, but if it doesn't we will prank someone MY way." (**I'm not really sure of how the rabbits (the currency in GA) were… so it'll be with a star on one side and the number in the other! :D)**

Natsume tossed the coin and both looked at it expectantly, anxious to know whose idea would be used to make a prank.

"…"

"…"

"You got to be shitting me!"

"Natsume, don't curse."

"Don't curse?! DON'T CURSE?! HOW AM I NOT SUPPOSED TO CURSE?!"

"Well…" Mikan started, she bent over to see the coin. "I admit this is kind of weird…"

"Weird?! The f**king coin is standing! STANDING! It didn't land on the star nor the number, it's on the middle! How the hell is that even possible!" Natsume snapped, huffing from screaming so much.

"Beats me." Mikan said and started to walk.

"You know," Mikan said with a smug grin on her face. "I think you had never talked that much before… are you drunk?"

"Shut up ugly."

"I know! Let's ask Ruka-pyon whose idea we should use!" Mikan said and went to a random direction dragging Natsume along.

Natsume sighed and started to walk with the hyperactive girl leading them. "Ruka said he was going to check something in the farm, he should be here by n-"

"RUKA-PYON!" Mikan yelled, interrupting Natsume and startling Ruka.

Natsume twitched and hit her on the head with his fist. "Idiot."

"Ow... What was that for?!" She said and tried to hit Natsume but failed miserably as he held her head with one hand and kept her as far away from him as possible.

Ruka walked towards his two friends and chuckled at the funny sight. 'Mikan looks so cute when mad…'

"Idiot."

"Ugly."

"Arrogant."

"Stupid girl."

"Uh… guys?" Ruka said interrupting the bickering pair.

Mikan looked at him with a confused look and then remembered what they wanted to ask him. "Oh! That's right, Ruka-pyon, my ideas are better than Natsume's right?" She asked with a lost puppy look.

"Err…"

"Idiot, of course Ruka thinks that my ideas are better than yours, right Ruka?" Natsume said looking at Ruka straight in the eyes, making him more nervous.

"I-I…"

"What are you talking about? My ideas are waaay better than yours!" Mikan said and glared at Natsume, completely forgetting about Ruka's presence.

"Yeah right." Natsume said and faced Mikan, giving her his special Hyuuga Glare.

"That glare doesn't work on me anymore, dummy!" Mikan said and stuck her tongue out at Natsume.

"Um… guys?" Ruka said, completely confused at his friends attitude.

"Okay, you know what, we'll settle this like this: Whoever finds Tsubasa-sempai first wins and we'll use the winner's idea ok?" Mikan said jumping up and down in excitement.

"You're on." Natsume said with a smirk on his face and started running towards the Dangerous Abilities building. Mikan ran to the other direction, leaving Ruka alone.

"What… what was that?" Ruka wondered and tilted his head to the side, then an alarmed expression appeared on his face as realization struck him. "Oh no… are they going to… I need to buy some stuff from Imai." And with that thought he left (dashed) to Hotaru's lab.

--

Natsume ran to the Dangerous Abilities building, a smirk on his face. 'That dummy, Tsubasa is usually hanging at the roof of the building. I'll find him there for sure and we won't use any of her silly ideas.' He thought, but just when he was about to enter the building…

"KYAAAAAAH!!"

"Mikan? Shit, Mikan!" He said and dashed to where the scream was heard. "That idiot…"

--

"Mikan! Where are you? Mi-"

Natsume stayed still on his tracks and stared at the scene before him, the twitch coming back. There was a small white blanket on the ground; Mr. Bear was standing beside it. In front of him there was Mikan, clinging to Tsubasa. Her head buried on his neck and Tsubasa's arms holding her protectively.

"Bear! Why did you do that?!"

"…"

"What do you mean you where bored?!"

"…"

"Oh right, and disguising as a ghost and scaring Mikan is your way of entertainment?"

"…"

"Well mister, you should better apologize now!"

"Oi, shadow." Natsume said glaring daggers at Tsubasa, wishing that glares could kill.

Bear ran out of the place feeling the killing aura the black haired boy was emitting, leaving Mikan and Tsubasa alone. Tsubasa tensed after hearing his name being said with so much venom, he turned around carefully and holding Mikan even tighter. 'He won't hurt me if I'm with her right?' "He-Hey Na-Natsume!" He said, sweating in fear.

Natsume's glare deepened when he noticed that Tsubasa was holding Mikan even tighter, his twitch increasing.

Tsubasa noticed the killing aura increasing, so he stood up (still carrying Mikan) and handed her to Natsume, surprising her.

"I-I just remembered that… uh… I have to... pee! Yeah! Bye!"

Mikan blinked confused, but then started to blush when she realized that Natsume was carrying her bridal style. Natsume, aware of her reaction neared his face to Mikan's ear, "I guess you won, Mikan." He whispered seductively, making her blush even more. A smirk appeared on his face when he saw that her face turned beat red.

"I-I… Y-You're too close!" Mikan exclaimed alarmed. 'Oh my God I can practically feel his breath on my neck! Okay Mikan breath! Maybe he hasn't noticed I'm blushing!'

Natsume smirked and proceeded to move his face in front of Mikan, only inches apart. "Hm, do you want me to get even closer?"

"Wh-what are you talking about p-pervert?!" She exclaimed, her thoughts running wild. 'Why is my heart beating so fast? Am I nervous? No… Maybe I'm getting sick… yeah that must be it!'

"Heh, It's fun to tease you, little girl." Natsume smirked and helped a fuming Mikan down to her feet. "So, what are we going to do?"

A mischievous smirk appeared on her face, "Well…"

--

Everybody was silent. Jinno-Sensei had prepared way too much work for his class, and every student was working frantically trying to finish before class was over. In the back of the classroom, a girl with two pigtails winked at his partner, ready to start her plan, while the other boy rolled his eyes, wondering if it was even worth it. Ruka saw what his friends were doing, and he started to shift uncomfortably on his seat. He was seriously thinking on running from the class and going as far away as possible from there, but instead he neared to Hotaru, deciding that his other idea was stupid.

Hotaru sighed when she saw that the blond boy was getting near her. One hour before he had interrupted her work in her laboratory asking for something that could protect him from Mikan and Natsume's plan, but since the boy had no money with him at the moment, she declined.

"Back off Nogi." She said in a threatening way, maintaining her poker face still. Then she sighed and turned to see at her best friend, wondering how was it that she befriended someone so dumb and with such an opposite personality from hers. 'That Mikan… she is really a dummy.' She thought and smiled warmly when she saw her. "Where's my camera…?"

Ruka sweat dropped after hearing Hotaru's comment and turned to see at his two friends, waiting for the show to begin.

--

"Are you sure you want to do this, stupid?" Natsume whispered, lowering his head so that Jinno wouldn't see him slacking off.

"No… but I won't back off!" Mikan answered and gulped nervously, "Here I go…"

--

"You should hand in your work in 15 minutes so hurry u-"

Jinno was interrupted by someone stomping her fists on the desk loudly and standing up, drawing everyone attention to where the sound was heard. Just when Jinno was about to yell at the girl and punish her, he was interrupted by Natsume.

"Mikan, don't!" He said with desperate eyes.

"I have to Natsume! I can't hold it any longer!" Mikan said, her head low making her bangs cover her eyes, her hands slightly shaking.

Everyone in the class was silent, startled that the usually happy girl looked so gloomy and anxious, and that the stoic boy was actually caring about someone.

"Mikan please! Don't make such a stupid mistake! Do you really want to embarrass yourself?!" Natsume said standing up, grabbing Mikan by the shoulders and shaking her lightly.

"I… I have to do it Natsume…" She said in a whisper, loud enough so that everyone could still hear it.

"Sakura, Hyuuga! What the hell is going on?" Jinno said getting irritated by the scene his students were making.

"Jin-Jin!" Mikan exclaimed and looked at him straight to the eyes, a blush adorning her face. "I-I… umm... I…"

"Sakura, I'm getting irritated by this, if you have something to say, say it now!" Jinno exclaimed, a vein popping on his head.

"…"

The class looked at Mikan expectantly, curious to know what was going on.

"Ne, Koko, read her mind!" Sumire whispered to the mind reader, but he was frozen at the spot, his face pale. "Koko? What is it? What is she thinking?!"

"Sakura, if you don't have anything to say then get out of my class!"

"I LOVE YOU JINNO-SENSEI!"

.

.

.

The whole class stopped murmuring after hearing the sudden love confession. Almost everyone paled, while some girls had already fainted.

Jinno stood there, his face completely red and his mouth opening and closing, resembling a fish. "Uh… I… err…" He started, but went to the door of the classroom and started to run as a mad man, making all the teachers and students that where passing through the hall stare at him with curious expressions.

--

Everyone was still shocked, not knowing what to do or how to react, until they heard a small chuckle. Some faces paled even more and other girls fainted after seeing that Hyuuga Natsume, THE Hyuuga Natsume, was chuckling.

"HAHAHA! OH MY GOD! HAHA DID YOU SEE HIS FACE? HAHAHA! I TOLD YOU IT'LL BE WORTH IT NATSUME! AHAHAH" Mikan said between laughs, holding her sides and sitting besides the chuckling Natsume.

Everybody was silent, still processing what was going on, until Ruka started to laugh, being followed by Koko and so on.

--

"Jinno! Open that door now!" Narumi yelled from outside Jinno's dorm.

"NO!" Was his response and some mumbling could be heard from inside the room. "I can't go out! Never! You won't make me!"

Narumi sighed and tried opening the door once more, but with no avail. "Come on Jinno-Sensei! It's alright!"

"No! I want my mommy!"

Narumi sighed and passed his hands through his golden locks. "Those kids… They really know how to freak out someone…"

TBC

* * *

Yei! Chapter one done! I had a good time writing this, so I hope you also had a great time while reading it!

Anyways, please press the pretty button and tell me what you think about this chapter :D Also, if you have any ideas that you'll like me to write say so in a review and I'll do my best to write it in a chapter!

**Next chapter… "Ne, Natsume, could you take care of this dog while I'm at central town?" "D-Dog?" "Yes… Why are you afraid of dogs?!" "O-Of course not! D-Don't be silly!" "Really?" "WAAAAHH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! GET IT AWAAAY!"**

PLEASE REVIEEEEW!! :D

~nt'kit


	2. If looks could kill

HELLOOOOO EVERYBODY!!! Yei! Chapter two up! Thank you so much to everybody that reviewed last chapter! Actually I doubted if it was a good story… but I got many reviews! :D You guys really cheered me up! And also thanks to everyone that read last chapter ;)

By the way, I'm so happy that all of my reviewers laughed with last chapter, so I'll try to make this chapter funny too (:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

**Warning: OOC'ness from Natsume (Again…), cursing, and little kids get perverted…**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

**

* * *

**

If looks could kill...

Natsume was on his room, bored. Classes had ended about an hour ago and he didn't have anything good to do, so he decided to rest on his room. The black haired boy was on his bed, staring at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing on earth. He sighed as he remembered yesterday's events; two days had passed since he and Mikan decided to prank Jinno-sensei. The day after the 'incident' Narumi discovered who the pranksters were. He told his students that Jinno went on a week vacation to calm down and get over his shock of an eleven-year-old girl's love confession. Surprisingly, instead of being punished, Narumi started to laugh and actually congratulated his student's actions, saying that he had tried to freak out Jinno-sensei for a long time now, but with no avail. Then he skipped to the teacher's room leaving his two students confused.

"What and idiotic teacher." Natsume said after rolling on his side, trying to sleep for a while.

He closed his eyes, but Mikan's face appeared on his mind, making him sit abruptly. "Why the hell did I just think about her?" He asked to himself, getting to the conclusion that he was getting mentally sick.

Fifteen minutes had passed since imagining Mikan's face, and Natsume was now sound asleep, until a knock interrupted him.

With a grunt and some cursing under his breath, he got up and opened the door. "What?!" Natsume said with a scowl on his face.

"Hey Natsume!" Said a cheerful voice behind the door.

"What do you want, polka?" Said Natsume annoyed. I mean, she just interrupted Natsume's sleep. _No one_ interrupted the Hyuuga's sleep.

But obviously, Mikan being Mikan didn't catch the murderous aura the boy was emitting and her cheerful smile became a nervous smile, making Natsume tilt his head to the side with a curious expression. 'Aw, he looks so cute! Wait, what? No, no! Not cute! Definitely un-cute! Jeez Mikan, you should stop eating so much sugar…'

"Oi, Polka! Wake up already." Natsume said snapping Mikan out of her thoughts. "What do you want?"

"Oh right!" Mikan said and started fidgeting uncomfortably. "Ne, Natsume, are you going somewhere now?" She asked with a blush adorning her cheeks.

Natsume stood still, too shocked to answer. Was Mikan asking him out? But it's just Mikan, why is he getting so nervous then? He then realized he hadn't answered the girl's question, so he just shook his head, not trusting his voice.

"A-Ah, well… um… I was wondering… will you… eh…" Mikan stuttered, not being able to finish her sentence. Natsume gulped, getting more nervous all of a sudden.

"Would you take care of Mr. Doggy for me please? I found him yesterday… and decided to keep him for a while, but I'm going to Central Town with Hotaru and everyone… so… can you?" She pleaded, getting the puppy from behind her back and carrying him in front of his face.

The puppy was cute; he had white fur and some black spots on his body and his left eye. He was small and completely adorable.

Natsume just stood there, completely dumbfound. Mikan wasn't asking him out, but asking for him to watch a dog? A _dog_?! "What the hell?"

"Aw, c'mon Natsume! It's just for an hour or two!" Mikan said getting a step closer to the boy and bringing the puppy some inches away of his face.

"G-G-Get that dog away from me." Natsume stuttered and got one step away from the puppy.

Mikan tilted her head to the side. She was kind of slow, but she wasn't stupid. With a grin on her face she got a step closer to Natsume, the puppy still on her hands, and Natsume got a step back, again.

"Oh my God! Are you afraid of dogs?!" She said trying to hold in her laugh.

"O-Of course n-not!" Natsume said trying to keep his stoic face in place. "Don't be silly."

"Really…" Mikan muttered and literally pushed the dog on Natsume's face.

"WAAAAAH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!! GET IT AWAAAAY!"

--

Fifteen minutes later, after some chasing and teasing from Mikan both kids were sitting at the boy's bed. There was some burnt stuff scattered on the floor as an attempt of Natsume for getting rid of the 'little monster.'

"Sooo… why do you chicken out when you see a dog, Natsume?" Teased Mikan while petting the puppy that was sleeping on her lap.

A vein popped on Natsume's head after hearing the insult from his friend, but decided to answer anyway. "I do not chicken out. I just had a… bad experience when I was 5."

"Really?! What happened?" Asked Mikan, curiosity getting the best of her.

Natsume sighed, not sure about telling the girl about it but decided to do it anyway. "When I was 5, a big dog chased me for about 20 minutes, then he caught me and tackled me. When he was about to bite me on the face my dad came and saved me… But still!"

"But this is a puppy!" Mikan exclaimed, almost waking up the dog. "And he's so cute! And affectionate!"

"Hn. I still don't like that little monster. Why don't you ask that shadow guy?"

"I asked him… but when I told him I was going to Central Town because Anna and Nonoko wanted me to try a bikini, he said he was coming because he wanted to protect me from perverts… I'm not sure what he meant by that…" (That's our cute and oblivious Mikan everybody!)

"Then ask Ruka, he's an animal lover remember?"

"I was going to, but Tsubasa-senpai told him to come with us and asked Hotaru to help him black mail Ruka-pyon."

'.Shadow.' "Well I don't… wait, you're going to try bikinis?!" Asked Natsume, surprised that he hadn't reacted before.

Natsume twitched. Mikan was going to try some bikinis and Tsubasa and Ruka were going to go with her? No way in hell he was going to let that happen.

"Yeah, I told you, Anna and Nonoko want me to buy one. I don't know why tough, I'm fine with what I have…"

Natsume panicked on the inside (of course, on the outside he was still his usual stoic self), he didn't know what kind of style that girls had! What if they made Mikan try on something skimpy! And there were going to by guys seeing her! He needed to protect her.

And with that thought in mind, he faced Mikan with a serious face.

"Um… Natsume?" She asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I'm going."

"Wha?! W-wait Natsume…"

Natsume looked at Mikan with an 'I'm-going-and-that's-final' look, making her sweat drop at her friend's stubbornness. "Do you not want me to go, Mikan?" Natsume teased, his face inches away from Mikan's making her blush.

"I-I… That's not what I meant!"She said in a rush, turning her head to the side so that Natsume wouldn't see her blushing face. "But then who's going to take care of Mr. Doggy?"

Natsume pondered for a few seconds and suddenly stood up, walking to the door of his room and motioning Mikan to follow him.

"Where are we going Natsume?" Asked Mikan, still petting the puppy in her arms.

"To Narumi's."

Mikan's sighed, mentally slapping herself for not thinking about that earlier. When they reached Narumi's room, Natsume knocked, but got no answer after a minute or so.

"Maybe he's in a meeting… Oh no! Who's going to take care of Mr. Doggy then?!"

Natsume sighed; he never thought he would ever ask a favor to _that_ person. "Follow me." He said and started to walk to the opposite direction from Narumi's dorm.

--

"KYAAAA! He's so cute~!"

Natsume and Mikan sweat dropped at the guy's reaction. When walking away from Narumi's room, Natsume told Mikan he knew someone that loved dogs and could help her take care of Mr. Doggy, but they surely didn't expect _that_ reaction.

"P-Persona?" Natsume said carefully. Normally Persona was a scary person with his usual self, but this? This was like a nightmare! Mikan and Natsume would surely get scared for life.

"Err…" Persona lowered the puppy that was on his arms, he turned his face to hide the small blush that had formed on his cheeks. "I… I'll take care of Mr. Doggy, good bye." He said and hurriedly closed the door behind him.

"That was kind of…"

"Disturbing."

"Yeah… C'mon Natsume! Let's go to Central Town!"

--

Twitch twitch.

"What's wrong Natsume?" Asked a worried Mikan. Natsume had been his usual stoic self, but the last five minutes he was twitching nonstop.

"What the hell is _he _doing here?" Natsume said irritated, pointing to said direction.

"Me? What do you mean by that you arrogant brat?!"

"Not you stupid Shadow, _him!_" Natsume said and went to the man's direction and pointed an accusing finger to his face.

"Oh, Tono?" Tsubasa said, looking at Tono with a murderous glare. "He heard that Mikan was going to buy bikinis, so he decided to come along."

Tono smiled and walked to where the two boys where standing, stopping between them, he hugged both guys by the back of their neck and sighed. "You know guys, it's not right to talk about someone behind their backs… and besides, I came to support beautiful Mikan and help her choose a decent bikini."

"Get your hand off my back or I'll burn you."

…

Meanwhile, a few paces behind, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Mikan and Ruka where talking about the color of bikini that suited Mikan the most.

"Maybe a pink one…?" Said Anna looking at Mikan, trying to imagine Mikan in a pink bikini.

"Hm… What about blue?" Nonoko said picturing Mikan in a blue bikini.

"Green." Was the simple answer Hotaru gave, not even bothering about picturing Mikan in a green outfit.

"Ah… you guys think too different…"She sighed and then turned to Ruka with a curious expression. "Ne, Ruka-pyon, what color would you like me to choose?"

"M-me?"Ruka said, blushing when all eyes were on him. "Uh… white?"

All the girls kept quiet, making Ruka even more nervous. "Err… did I say something wrong?"

"Kyaaa!!" Anna and Nonoko squealed at the same time, grabbing the attention of some passerby's. "Mikan would look so cute in white!"

"Oh my God Ruka, you're good at this! Have you ever considered being a fashion designer?!"

"Wh-what?! No! I-It was just… I mean… err…"

--

The group was looking for something that would look good on Mikan. Anna and Nonoko were dragging Mikan all over the store while deciding on something that would fit her. Meanwhile, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa and Natsume were sitting in front of the dressing rooms. Tsubasa would occasionally look for something cute for her little girl, Natsume was really considering going for a swimming suit that would cover practically every single part of skin of Mikan's body, Hotaru would reject every plea coming from her best friend's mouth when being asked to help her find a bikini, and Ruka would blush every time he saw the bikinis they were handing to Mikan, and in consequence, he would get teased by Tsubasa.

When Mikan was about to enter the dressing rooms with a total of four bikinis, Tono came running, his hands behind his back.

"Mikan! I found the perfect bikini for you!" Tono said with a big grin on his face.

"Which is it?" She said while tilting her head to the side, trying to see what he was hiding behind his back.

"TA-DA~!"

No one dared to move. Mikan and Ruka paled, Anna and Nonoko blushed, and Hotaru, Tsubasa and Natsume were ready to kill the man in front of them.

"T-Tono-senpai… Those are just some strings…" She said, a red blush covering her face.

In Tono's hands, there was a bunch of red strings (which apparently was a bikini) and some chains here and there.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Idiot." Hotaru said and returned her baka gun to her backpack.

"I should kill that idiot for even thinking of that… thing… as an option." Tsubasa said looking at Tono's passed out body in the floor of the store.

"I'll kill him." Natsume said without hesitation, glaring at the man.

Ruka kneeled down beside the abused body. "Um, guys, I think he's dead…"

"Get away from him Ruka, you may get infected by his idiocy." Natsume said and grabbed Ruka by the wrist, leading him to his place.

"Right… Well I'm going to try this on!"

They waited for a while before Mikan got out of the dressing room; she was wearing the bikini Anna suggested. It was a light pink bikini, with white polka dots and a white ribbon on the middle of the top part.

"You look so cute Mikan!" Anna said walking to where a blushing Mikan was standing.

Mikan blushed even harder when she felt all the eyes on her. 'Ugh, maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring boys here…'

"Now try mine!" Nonoko said and she hurried Mikan to the dressing room.

Everybody was waiting patiently for Mikan to show them her new outfit, until they heard some 'Oh's!' and 'Ah!' from somewhere behind them. Tsubasa turned around to see what all that commotion was about. He saw some little kids gathering in a circle around something. 'A cat, maybe?' He thought, but twitched when he recognized what was _that_ thing that the kids where surrounding.

"And this thing goes over here so that it can cover the-" BONK!

"Tono you idiot!" Tsubasa yelled getting the attention of many passerbies'. "How the hell can you pervert little kids like that?!"

"I'm not perverting them; I'm just showing them how to use this masterpiece." Tono said in a smug way holding the string thing, irritating Tsubasa even more.

"Ruka, get the kids away from that idiot." Natsume said and Ruka quickly went and did as told. He then proceeded to borrow Hotaru's 'Baka Gun' and used it in a different way Hotaru normally did. He slammed the gun with Tono's head, and he passed out again.

"That idiot…" Tsubasa sighed and went to sit down, being followed by the rest.

Natsume suddenly had an idea, making him grin menacingly. He asked Anna and Nonoko when was Tobita coming and then told everyone about his new plan.

Time passed by quickly. Mikan showed everyone the bikini's her friends had chosen. Nonoko's was a baby blue bikini with dark blue strips and two ribbon bows on each side of the waist. The one Tsubasa chose was a black bikini with a silver ring on the middle of the top part and a pink skull on one side of the breast area, the bottom part had also two pink ribbons at each side of the waist. Even though Mikan looked cute on that, Natsume said that she couldn't buy that one because it was too revealing. Mikan then tried Hotaru's one, it was a strapless green bikini and the bottom part was like a mini short. When she was done, Mikan realized that she didn't try a white one, like Ruka said, so she went with Anna and Nonoko to look for a white bikini (because Hotaru didn't want to go) and so everybody waited there with the fainted Tono.

"I'm so sorry for making you wait guys!"

"Iinchou!" Ruka said and everyone looked at said person's direction, an evil smile on their faces.

--

**Quick author's note!!**

**I'm sure that almost everybody knows this, but still I was really confused before, so maybe there's someone that doesn't know what 'iinchou' means :D **

**Iinchou means class representative, that's why they call Yuu Tobita that way! So if anyone was confused about this... then I hope this helps you :D Now on with the story!!**

--

"Ugh… my head hurts…" Tono said rubbing his head and then looking everywhere, just to realize he was alone in the store. "Those little… they left me!"

He stood up and was ready to leave the store, until he heard someone calling him. "Huh? Who's there?" He said looking everywhere, but he couldn't see anyone. He ignored it, thinking that it was just his imagination and continued walking.

"Tono-Senpai"

Tono turned again, but this time he saw Mikan there, standing behind him, wearing the string bikini he chose. "Mikan?" He said, not really sure if it was her the one standing in front of him, but the small girl blushed and tried to cover herself with her arms.

"Um… is this what you wanted me to wear?" Mikan said blushing even more.

Tono stood there, speechless. She looked so beautiful, and hot too! The red strings where clinging at her skin, barely covering her body. Her hair was loose and a pink blush adorned her cheeks. He grabbed Mikan by the waist with one hand and with the other he held her cheek, and then he kissed her.

It was a short kiss, but he didn't reject it. Tono parted slowly from her lips and he kept his head inches from Mikan's. He slowly opened his eyes but instead of seeing beautiful Mikan there, he saw something he never, _ever_, would have wanted to see.

'_Ew… That's so gross.'_

'_Shut up stupid shadow, or he'll notice this is an illusion!'_

'_Oh right! Sorry Natsume.'_

His face paled. What the hell was going on? Where was Mikan? "J-J-Jinno Sensei?"

'What the hell?! I kissed Jin-Jin?! Oh My God! Someone please kill me!' "W-W-What are y-you doing h-here?!" Tono said, completely freaked out. He was kissing Mikan right? She was wearing that hot red string bikini… And then Jinno appeared there! Wearing the same red string bikini Mikan was wearing.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

PUM!

--

"That was… really disturbing." Tsubasa said, receiving a nod from everyone and a preoccupied face from Tobita and Ruka.

"Hey guys! I found one!"Mikan said excitedly jumping up and down in front of Hotaru, until something caught her attention. "What's wrong with senpai?"

"Nothing." Natsume said bluntly and ignored the disbelieved look in Mikan's face.

"Nothing? He is in fetal position rocking back and forth!" She said pointing to Tono to state her point.

Natsume sighed and pushed Mikan inside the dressing room. "Just change already and I'll tell you after you decide on one bikini."

"I kissed Jinno, I kissed Jinno, I kissed Jinno…"

--

"Get out already Mikan!" Tsubasa yelled, they had waited for at least ten minutes and the girl still hadn't come out.

"But it's kind of embarrassing…" Mikan said from the other side of the curtain.

"You already showed us 4 bikinis… why are you nervous now?" Asked Hotaru, also getting bored for waiting so long.

"It's because… I don't know… I'm not sure about this one!" Mikan whined. Hotaru sighed and opened the curtain with a small 'Eep!' from Mikan.

Everyone stared at Mikan, making her blush even more. She was wearing a white halter, a small ribbon bow on the middle, a skirted bikini bottom and she had tied her hair in a high ponytail, making her look cuter.

"Um, guys?" She questioned since nobody had said anything yet. "Ruka-pyon, you where the one with the idea of a white bikini… What do you think?"

"Uh... I… I think you look cute, Sakura." Ruka murmured too embarrassed to look at Mikan in the eyes.

Mikan fidgeted uncomfortably at her spot, "And… uh… what do you guys think?" She asked, unable to bear the silence any more.

"You look so pretty Mikan!" Nonoko said, getting a nod from Anna who was behind her. "I think you should buy this one!"

"I agree." Tsubasa said finally being able to find his voice. "You look really beautiful in this Mikan!"

Mikan blushed a little bit more, a small smile on her face. Hotaru then pushed Mikan to the dressing room surprising her, rushing her to put on her clothes already. "Buy that one Mikan, it looks good on you." She said with a small smile, but closed the curtain before Mikan could hug her.

"Well, I guess I'll buy the white one then!" Mikan said already heading to the cashier.

"I'll go with you; I don't want to help that _thing_." Natsume said pointing to the group trying to move Tono from his fetal position.

"Oh… ok!" When they were on the line, Mikan turned around to see Natsume and demanded him to explain what happened while she was gone.

Natsume sighed and turned to see Tono, an evil smirk on his face. "We asked Tobita to create an illusion, you appeared with that red string thing he wanted you to try, and when he kissed you he realized it was Jinno whom he kissed."

"WHAT?!" Mikan yelled but regretted it right after because of the weird looks she received. "I was wearing that thing? And Tono-senpai kissed me?!"

"No he kissed Jinno, and yes, you where wearing that thing." Natsume said and then, with a smirk on his face, he whispered in Mikan's ear. "You looked really hot in that, are you sure you don't want to buy it? You can use it with me only…"

"Uh... HUH?! W-what are you saying Na-Natsume?"

"Pfft, hahaha your expression was priceless, haha." Natsume said wiping a fake tear. "Gimme, I'll pay for you."

"Ah, no! You don't have to, I have money, see?" Mikan said taking of her money to prove her point. But she was still ignored by Natsume, who took the bikini and paid for it.

"It's like compensation, because I know you love to make pranks and I did one without you." Natsume said as a matter of fact and then he took out a video camera and a small black thing about the size of a small (and I mean really small) pebble.

"A camera and a rock?" Mikan said tilting her head to the side.

"It's not a rock stupid, it's a mini video camera." Natsume said hitting Mikan on her head. "I bought them from Imai, I've decided that we are going to tape our pranks."

* * *

Chapter 3 done!! This is the longest chapter I've ever made so far! And I'm really sorry for Tono… and Jin-Jin… Anyways… please press the pretty green button and review!! I know you want to!

Next chapter will be about the mind reader ;) So be prepared!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D

~nt'kit


	3. Painting can be troublesome

Um.. hi? I am so so SO sorry! I took waaay too much to upload than what I originally thought! But I kind of lost interest on the story so I kind of forgot.. hehe… BUT! As you can see I'm back! Now, I don't know how long it'll take me to write every chapter but I assure you I won't take so long next time! So.. on with the story because I'm writing way too much here,, And I'm truly sorry for being so late!

Warning: Some curses…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Hulk

_**IMPORTANT!**_ **You see how I used bold, italics, underlining and caps? That's how important this is… Anyways, I feel awful for making you wait so long, so I'm already half through next chapter… BUT I won't be able to upload soon since I'm going on a family trip… but as soon as I get back I promise I'll upload next chapter! Now enjoy!**

* * *

**Painting can be troublesome**

Th-Thump…

Th-Thump…

Th-Thump…

Mikan and Natsume held their breaths as they stayed hidden behind a tree; Tsubasa was above them, hiding on a branch. Their heart beats where fast.

The mini camera that Mikan had on her uniform taped nothing more than trees and grass, shaking the image once in a while when Mikan trembled.

"Ne, Natsume…" Mikan whispered, only to be interrupted by Natsume.

"Shh… It's coming."

"Run." Tsubasa said, jumping from the branch and landing graciously in the ground. He was being followed closely by Natsume and Mikan.

Suddenly, the three of them stopped running, their hearts beating faster, Tsubasa's face pale.

"Tsu-ba-sa…" Said the person that was before them, with so much venom on her voice and a glare that would've made you pee on your pants. "You bastard… I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Shit!" Whispered said person, as he started to run as if chased by a mad bull, which in his opinion he was.

"HOW DARE YOU PAINT MY HAIR GREEN YO LITTLE PUNK!" Misaki yelled as she chased after the screaming Tsubasa. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE GONNA SUFFER SO MUCH YOU'LL WISH YOUR PARENTS HAD NEVER CONCEIVED YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume stood shocked on the spot, their eyes following the running pair but unable to move their own legs and get out of that place. The mini camera was taping the whole scene, and silently, both kids vowed themselves never to anger Misaki.

**One hour before…**

Natsume sat in his usual spot under the sakura tree. Today was such a pretty day, the sky was blue, the birds were singing and there was barely anyone in the gardens, making the place peaceful and quiet.

"Come on Mikan!"

Natsume growled. How dare that person disturb his quiet time? Wait, Mikan? He stood up and he saw a running Mikan with a bag on her hands, besides her was Tsubasa with a permanent grin on his face. He immediately knew they were up to something.

Mikan stopped when she sensed someone looking at her, and looking everywhere, she spotted Natsume. "Tsubasa-sempai! Maybe Natsume can help us!" She said pointing at the now cursing Natsume.

Tsubasa turned his head and saw the stoic raven. A glint appeared on his eyes and an evil smirk made its way to his face. For some odd reason Natsume wanted to run far away from here…

"Well hello Natsume," Tsubasa said as he walked to where the boy was. He tried to run away, but Tsubasa already had power over his shadow. "I see you are not doing anything, right? Why don't you help us?" He said pointing at the oblivious Mikan. "You see, I need a little bit of help on doing… _something_. And I know you will help us, _right?_" Normally, Natsume would have burnt the boy and ignore his pleas, but there was this tiny maniac glint in his eyes that… well, he would never admit this but he was kind of freaked out.

"Hn." Thank God he knew pretty well how to hide his emotions behind his stoic façade.

The two kids and Natsume tip-toed in the halls, well, Mikan and Tsubasa did, Natsume just walked with a glare on his eyes. He was a Hyuuga, and Hyuuga's never tip-toed. Now, how the hell was Natsume dragged in this ridiculous plan was beyond his knowledge. It was a stupid plan, they would only paint this Misaki girl's hair and run, where was the fun on that?

"We're here." Tsubasa said and Natsume was out of his musings. They were in front of the Special Abilities classroom with a can of green color hairspray that Tsubasa bought on Central Town.

"Are you sure about this, Tsubasa-sempai?" Mikan asked with a worried tone, she liked Misaki too, so she didn't want to anger her.

Tsubasa placed his hand on Mikan's head and ruffled her hair earning a glare from Natsume. "Don't worry, she won't get _that_ mad. Besides this is pay-back for making me clean the entire classroom alone." Mikan nodded, the last time they cleaned the classroom it took them about an hour or so, and the whole classroom cooperated…

"Well that was because Tsubasa-sempai thought it would be funny to bring a hose to the classroom and then fill the water tank with red paint…" Mikan said placing a thoughtful expression on her face. "That day it took me more than an hour to take all the paint off my hair you know?"

Tsubasa laughed a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." He said ruffling once again her hair. "Anyway, let's hurry."

Mikan turned on the mini camera that was pinned on her blouse, and the three of them entered the classroom. Tsubasa was the first to enter, he was suppressing a 'manly' giggle and he was shaking a can of green hair spray. "Natsume, you stay by the door and call out if anybody gets near." He said and then turned to Mikan. "Mikan, I need you to observe Misaki, if she seems like she's about to wake up, tell me. Got it?" He said and Mikan just nodded.

The mini camera on Mikan's blouse taped the sleeping Misaki. She was sitting on the professor's desk and her head was buried in her arms, Tsubasa appeared some seconds later with a maniac grin on his face and the green hair spray on his hand. "Here I go."

He started painting, and in 3 minutes he was finally done. "There, now Misaki has a lovely green hair." Tsubasa said with a satisfied look in his face. "She kind of reminds me of Hulk…" Mikan said innocently with a giggle. Tsubasa nodded, he was pretty sure the green color wasn't the only thing Misaki resembled to Hulk…

"Are you done yet?" Asked a pissed Natsume from his spot on the door, he had his arms crossed and you could see a vein on his forehead. "I want to get out of here."

"Hold on your panties Natsume, I'll just throw the can away."

And the vein grew bigger.

"There! Now let's go."

The trio walked down the corridor and headed to the stairs of the building. Tsubasa was giggling like a mad man and Mikan and Natsume feared for his mental state. "Ne, Tsubasa-sempai, how long do you think Misaki-sempai will keep sleeping?" Mikan asked once her friend had calmed down and that maniac glint faded.

Tsubasa pondered for a bit before responding. "Well, Misaki usually takes long naps, so I guess we could get out of the building safely." He said while stopping on the stairs.

"TSUBASA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Or not."

* * *

And so, that's how Mikan and Natsume stood still, in the middle of the forest, while looking how the Hulk girl dragged poor Tsubasa somewhere unknown to them. Misaki's strong grip never leaving the legs of the crying man as he tried to grab anything he could find in the ground to hold on to.

"Should we call the police?" Mikan said, her eyes never leaving the spot where Tsubasa and Misaki disappeared.

"Don't, she'll we were the ones that called and then she will hunt us down." Natsume said, cringing every now and then when he heard Tsubasa's fading screams in the woods. "He was a good man, annoying, but a good man."

* * *

"My, that sure scared me!" Mikan said as she sat on the couch of one of the school's biggest room, the one where the Christmas ball had been held. She looked around to see if she could find anyone familiar, many people from different grades usually hung out in that room since it was quite spacious.

"That just proves we shouldn't mess with that woman." Natsume said sitting besides his friend. "But that guy was exaggerating quite a bit, I thought Misaki was committing bloody murder by the way that stupid shadow screamed, but he got out with just some bruises."

Mikan turned her head to Natsume as if he had grown a second head. Just some bruises? Was a broken arm, 2 broken ribs, a black eye and a bleeding nose _just some bruises_? She sighed, this guy was unbelievable.

They stayed in silence for some minutes, both of them pondering in their own worlds, that is, until Mikan realized something. She looked everywhere in the room and frowned, this room was… _so_ white… Not even some paintings in the wall where there to adorn these dull walls, just some windows here and there. That's it.

"Ne, Natsume." She asked the boy besides her, earning a grunt for response. "Don't you think this room is just… too white?" The boy opened his eyes, glanced at the room, and closed them again. "Yeah, what about it?"

Mikan looked at the room once again, it was almost empty now, and then it clicked. She knew how to help this dull room! She should paint it pink! Why hadn't she thought of this before? "Let's paint this room pink Natsume!" Mikan said enthusiastically to her partner. This was a great idea, not only would she have some fun, but also she would help all the people in this room! Now, where would she find so much pink paint…?

"Absolutely not." Natsume said interrupting the girl's thoughts. "That a stupid idea."

Mikan sighed, she really wanted to paint this room but it would take too long to paint it alone. "We should paint it blue." Natsume added.

Mikan's jaw dropped. Was he for real? Blue? "Are you nuts? Why should we paint this room with such a cold color?"

"Me, nuts? The one that's wrong in the head is you! Why would _anyone_ paint a room in such a girly way?"

"And why should we paint it in such a boyish way?"

"Because I say so! And that's final!"

"Oh really? Should I also paint some little pandas, Mr. Hyuuga?"

"Don't you dare insult the pandas you polka!"

"Yeah? Make me you jerk!"

"Dumb girl."

"Don't call me dumb girl you stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid you slow girl!"

"Dummy!"

"Silly!"

"Brat!"

"Pretty!"

"What?"

"W-What?"

"Did you just call me pretty?" Mikan said in disbelief.

'Shit! Quick Natsume! Think of something!' He cleared his throat to make some time. "O-Of course I didn't! I didn't say pretty… I said… Pity! Yes! Pity!"

Mikan tilted her head to the side, pity? That didn't even make sense… "Why would you say pity?"

And so, the two of them bickered on what used to be the color of the room but ended being a senseless discussion for about ten minutes, neither of them noticing that everybody had already left the room and they were the only ones there now. Narumi entered the room after hearing the fighting couple. Confusion could be seen all over his face. "What's wrong?" He asked, gaining the kids attention.

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan said excitedly and ran to where her teacher was standing completely forgetting about their earlier discussion and bringing the main topic once again. "It's just that I want pink paint because it is a really calming and cute color, but Natsume wants blue!"

"Of course!" Natsume said standing from the couch, pointing an accusing finger to the girl. "Why would I like such a girly color over an elegant color such as blue?" Truth be told, he was rather relieved that the teacher decided to interrupt them.

Narumi blinked. They were bickering just over a color? Seriously? "Well, if neither of you want the other color, why not purple? It's a combination of pink and blue and that way both will get to use the color you want."

The kids stared at Narumi without saying a word, making the teacher nervous. "What a stupid idea." Natsume said walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry Sensei, but he's right." Mikan said as she too walked to the door.

"Half and half?"

"Sure."

And they left, leaving the dumbfounded teacher alone in the room. "I'm glad I helped." He said with a defeated sigh before leaving the room as well.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed and the room was still empty. Mikan turned on the camera that Hotaru gave them and placed it in a desk. The image showed a grinning Mikan in a white uniform with a cap and a serious Natsume with the same outfit.

"Hi there everybody!" Mikan said enthusiastically. "I'm Mikan and this antisocial brat over here is Natsume."

"Hey!" Natsume said with fake hurt in his eyes. "I wouldn't have _this_ expression if you didn't force me on this stupid outfit!"

Mikan blushed and pushed Natsume with all her might, which resulted in one step back from the boy. "D-Don't say it like that! I didn't force the clothes on!"

Natsume smirked, he noticed the reason of why she blushed and decided to tease her a bit. "But of course you forced me! You even took off my clothes and dressed me yourself!"

He smiled, he made Mikan blush.

He was so damn proud of it.

"YOU PERVERT!" Mikan shouted to the boy and kicked him between his legs, making the poor raven wince in pain and throw himself to the ground in fetal position. "Hmph!"

"You monster!" Natsume said from his position on the ground. "You hurt Billy!"

"Well, keep saying those kinds of comments and I'll hurt the left one too!" Mikan said making Natsume shut up. "Whatever… you might be wondering why we are dressed like this, and that's because we decided to paint this room since it's too white. But since the room is really big, we will only paint the wall of the back, half blue as this pervert said and half pink!"

"You know," Natsume said from behind Mikan, the pain had faded a bit. "Everyone will be wondering why you know who is Billy… and where is he…"

Natsume ran to the wall after sensing the killing aura Mikan was emitting, and with a defeated sigh, the girl joined her partner and started to paint.

The first ten minutes were peaceful, with the occasional small talk, but after some time, they got impatient. "Oi, polka, this is my side!" Natsume said painting over the pink paint.

"What? Now you are on my side!" Mikan said painting once again where the blue paint was.

Natsume grunted. "You did it again you stupid!" He said, but he couldn't paint once again since a demonic pink brush decided to paint his face.

"Uh… Natsume?" Mikan asked in a shy voice, she didn't expect to paint his face; she just wanted to remove his hand. "Hey, are you okay?"

But she couldn't insist more since a blue brush painted the girl's face. "Now I'm okay."

"That was dirty!"

One hour later, after both kids were covered in blue and pink paint due to a paint war, the wall was ready. Not exactly how they expected, since you could see some pink paint on the blue side and some blue splatters on the pink side, but basically, it was ready.

"It looks so pretty." Natsume said wiping a fake tear from his eye. "Well, this sure livens up the room." He said directing to the camera. "We are Natsume and Mikan and-"

"Wait!" Mikan interrupted. "We are not done yet!" She said and pulled out a black paint can from her bag. "Tsubasa-sempai gave it to me when he painted Misaki's hair."

Natsume furrowed his brows, what did she plan to do with that can? The room looked good right now… "What are you planning polka?"

"Well…" She said with a big, and I mean humongous, grin on her face. "Why don't we make a portrait of our friends?"

A portrait? Well that wasn't such a bad idea… and besides, he had some time to spend right now. "Okay, do you have another can?"

"Sure, it's in my bag."

Natsume grabbed the can from Mikan's bag and started to portrait Ruka. "What the hell is that?" Mikan asked not so subtly.

"It's Ruka! That's why he has the bunny ears." Natsume said as in matter of fact.

Mikan laughed, that didn't look like Ruka at all, but Natsume was kind enough to write 'Ruka' on the bottom of the drawing. "Okay, my turn."

"And you dared to make fun of my art? Who's that?" Natsume asked pointing at Mikan's drawing.

She looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "That is obviously Hotaru!" She said in an offended tone.

"Hotaru? That looks like a balloon with a bowl on the top!" Natsume said suppressing his laugh and making the girl puff her cheeks in annoyance. "Okay, we are both awful artists, "Natsume said with a grin on his face. "But let's finish!"

The kids spent another thirty minutes drawing their friends, there were Koko, Kitsuneme with fox ears, Permy, Anna, Nonoko, the Iinchou and everybody else, including Tsubasa being hit by Misaki and Tono flirting with little kids. Some of the teachers were there too, like Narumi and Misaki, also Persona, Jin-Jin in fetal position and the substitute teacher with long hair.

Both kids looked at each other satisfied. "We only have to draw ourselves and it will be perfect!" Mikan said glancing at Natsume who only nodded and proceeded to draw himself, as did Mikan.

"Should we take a picture?" The girl asked looking at their master piece.

"Of course not." Natsume said getting besides the girl. "We don't have a camera with us, besides we taped the wall with the camera."

Mikan nodded, she was really tired; running from Misaki and painting a huge wall was rather tiresome. She yawned and turned her face to the camera. "Well, now we are done! We colored this wall and made a cute portrait! Look, there's even Mr. Bear!" She said pointing to what looked like a cat. "So this is it for today. Say bye Natsume!"

Natsume looked at the camera, hn'ed, and turned it off. "Let's hurry and clean this place before someone get's in here." He said picking up the brushes and the empty cans.

Mikan helped him with the remaining stuff and both walked to the door of the room. "Hey, Natsume, don't you think it's weird that nobody entered the room while we were doing this?" She asked after glancing the still empty room.

Natsume took a moment to look around and discovered that indeed, there was no one around. "Now that you mention it…"

But he wasn't able to finish what he was about to say, because at that very moment Narumi entered the room, and he looked to Mikan and Natsume, and then at the wall behind them, then the kids, then the wall. Then it clicked. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"Shit." Both kids said in unison and proceeded to run.

* * *

Well? Like it? Hate it? What do you think?

I think it's rather short… but I expect next chapter to be longer ;)

Once again, I'm really sorry for taking so damn long, but as I already told you, I'm almost half way done with next chapter, so after I get back from this trip I'll upload it :D

**PREVIEW: "Natsume! I'm going to die!" "What? What the hell are you talking about Mikan?" "I only have… I ONLY HAVE 5 MORE MINUTES TO LIVE!"**

That's all you are getting… Muajajaja!

Please review! They are really appreciated! :D

~nt'kit


	4. Why you shouldn't read chain letters

Hi there! This took me more time to upload than what I expected actually, but here it is! Finally! Anyways this chapter is not so long… but at the bottom you'll know why… :D

Warnings: Cursing and Natsume will… dun dun duuunn! XD and grammar errors... lots of it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**

* * *

**

Now you know why you shouldn't read chain letters

The image showed a grumbling Natsume and a defeated Mikan painting the wall that used to be pink and blue with some scrawls, which were supposedly the kids' friends, back to its original color: white.

"Hi everyone…" Mikan said turning around so that she was facing the camera. "As you can see, Narumi-sensei caught us. It was really weird… First he was surprised, then he got a laughing fit, then he praised us and finally he got hysteric."

"That stupid, idiotic teacher…!" Natsume murmured from his spot on the wall and resumed to paint the wall with much more strength than before.

Mikan sweat-dropped at her friends behavior but continued anyways. "Right… Well Narumi-sensei was worried because he remembered that tomorrow there will be this huge conference and it's really important, and they will use this room."

Natsume turned around and pushed the girl to the side, so that only he could be seen in the image. "If you ever see this, Narumi, be careful in the night, don't you ever think I won't get you for this!"

"As I was saying!" Mikan said and pushed the raven haired boy to the back, where he resumed his painting. "Narumi praised us for what we did, that's because he said that this room is really dull, so he will pass a report asking if we could liven up this place a little and he will let us paint it again!"

"There. I'm done." Natsume said tossing the brush he used to the side and started to clean his mess. "Rather than talk to the camera, you should finish your side stupid, it's time for dinner."

Mikan gasped and went back to the wall to finish her task. "Wait, Natsume! Don't be a jerk and wait for me! Natsume!"

..

The day after, all the kids were playing outside enjoying their free day. Just as Narumi said, there was this big conference and all the teachers had to go, so that leaved the kids to the care of the robots.

Mikan knocked the door of Hotaru's lab and entered before hearing a response, she saw her best friend on the table finishing her newest invention, so Mikan walked silently to her friend's side so that she wouldn't disturb her and stayed there for some minutes.

"Mikan." Hotaru said out of the blue making the brunette jump in surprise. "I need to go to the technology class to get some material, you stay here. If you touch anything I'll make sure that all your allowance for the year will belong to me, got it?" She said giving her friend a disapproving look, knowing that the brunette would most likely look through everything that was in that room.

"Um… can I use your computer? Please, pretty please? I promise I won't do anything wrong to it!" Mikan said giving her best lost puppy eyes.

Hotaru sighed; she was in a hurry and a pleading Mikan would take some time. "Fine." She said and headed to the door. "But don't you dare do anything to my computer." And after receiving a nod from the hyperactive girl, Hotaru left the room.

Mikan went to Hotaru's computer the moment she left. Some weeks ago, she had helped Mikan to create an e-mail account, so she could only see her mails every time Hotaru let her use the computer. She opened her e-mail and clicked on the first un-opened mail. And oh, how she regretted it. It was some kind of scary story about a girl that was murdered by his mad neighbor, but that wasn't what scared Mikan the most, but what was written at the bottom: 'If you don't send this letter to at least 15 friends in less than 20 minutes the murdered girl will appear and kill you.'

What. The. Hell.

She was going to die if she didn't send this mail to 15 friends! But how could she send such a thing to her friends! And she didn't even have so many friends added damn it! To say she was scared was an understatement, in fact, she was hyperventilating.

"What to do, what to do?" The scared girl said to herself while trying to back down her tears, crying wouldn't solve anything! She needed to think something quick. Mikan turned her head to the clock and read 2:25p.m. She had now 15 minutes left.

Screw thinking, she needed to find Hotaru, and fast.

..

Natsume wandered through the gardens of the academy, Ruka said he would use this chance to visit the animals in the farm so he let his friend to take a peaceful walk. The day before had been really tiring, painting that huge wall twice had definitely created a bad mood for the raven boy. So the fact that Ruka had noticed this and decided to leave him to calm down was something Natsume really appreciated.

He walked a bit more, honestly, he didn't know where he was going, but if the place was quiet then Natsume didn't give a damn. That was of course until he saw a running Mikan a bit far away from where he was standing. He kept staring, there was something wrong with her but he couldn't really tell what was it, and for the first time that day, he let a small chuckle escape his lips. Mikan was so concentrated on whatever she was thinking that she didn't notice the small hole on the garden and tripped. But Natsume's amusement didn't last too long after he saw the girl wasn't standing up.

"Mikan?" Natsume said to himself after staring at the girl a bit more, but she just wouldn't stand up. "Mikan!" He said and dashed to the lying girl, as soon as he got there, he realized that the girl was sobbing, which only increased his worry.

"Hey Mikan, what's wrong?" Natsume said helping the sobbing girl to sit, and for once he couldn't hide the worry on his voice.

Mikan stared at Natsume for a few seconds before the tears formed once again in her eyes, and without being able to hold on any longer, she hugged Natsume and started to cry.

"N-Na- Natsume!" Mikan said between sobs while burring her head on the boy's chest. Natsume hugged her and made soothing circles with his hand on Mikan's back. Seeing the usual cheerful girl this way was really heart-breaking, so whenever he saw the idiot that had made her cry he would make sure to burn him 'till his very soul. Unless it was Hotaru's fault… That girl scared him, not that he would ever admit it of course.

Mikan tightened her grip in Natsume's shirt getting the boy's attention. "Na-Natsume." She said between sobs; then she took a deep breath and blurted it out. "I'm going to die, Natsume!"

Mikan was going to die? That couldn't be, right? He must have heard wrong! And why the hell was his heart hurting so much? He didn't want Mikan to die, of that he was sure. He couldn't let that happen, and why was that? Because he liked her. There, he admitted it. He, Natsume Hyuuga liked that stupid, cheerful, innocent girl, and he was not going to let her go away from him! "Wait, Mikan, calm down! Why are you going to die?"

He needed to know what was happening so he could help her, so he tried his best to calm her down.

"I-I…" Mikan said and looked up to Natsume's face, then, she turned her head to the side and saw the giant clock of the academy. 2:35 p.m.

Shit.

"I only have 5 more minutes to live!" Mikan said before breaking down and crying once more.

And that's when Natsume snapped. If he would do whatever possible to keep her alive, then he needed to know every detail. "Why do you have only five minutes? Mikan! Explain yourself!"

Mikan sobbed once more before looking at Natsume in the eyes, she wouldn't be able to find Hotaru in less than five minutes, so she may as well try to tell Natsume. "I… Hotaru lent me her computer so I could check my e-mail *sob* and I opened one of an unknown sender *sob* and the mail said that if I didn't send it to 15 persons in 20 minutes a girl will kill me *sob* AND I DIDN'T SEND THIS MAIL! *sob* AND I ONLY HAVE 2 MINUTES LEFT TO LIVE! *sob* IDON'TWANNADIE! WAAAAAAH!"

Twitch.

Natsume breathed in slowly. He reminded himself that murdering someone was illegal, so he conformed with just hitting the naïve girl in the head and pulling her up. She was an idiot. And he was also an idiot for believing her! He admitted to himself that he liked that idiot! And he had denied it for so long now…

"Natsume?" Mikan said; her eyes red from crying.

"10 seconds." That was all the raven boy said. Mikan didn't get it first, until she realized he was talking about how much time she had left, it was all it took to make the brunette hyperventilate.

"5 seconds." Mikan started to shake, and he turned her head everywhere searching for the dead girl.

"3." That was it, she was going to die.

"2." And she couldn't even say bye to her grandpa.

"1." Mikan closed her eyes and waited for the girl to kill her.

And the seconds passed by. Mikan was still alive, and Natsume was still angry.

"Huh?" She said intelligently and then she turned her attention to the angry Natsume. "I'm still alive?" Mikan felt relief all over her body. She was still alive! She didn't understand why, but she was alive. "Ne, Natsume, why am I still alive? Did you kill the dead girl?"

'Remember, killing someone is illegal. Killing someone is illegal…' Natsume chanted in his head while holding the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a really long day…

"IDIOT!" Killing was illegal, but nobody said anything about exploding. "That was a stupid chain letter! It's obvious that it would never happen!" He said while hitting Mikan repeatedly in the head. "You idiot just know how to worry people! Jeez!" Natsume said more to himself than to the oblivious girl. "Remember we will meet with everyone at Central town at 4:00! And bring _that _with you!" And that was the last thing Mikan heard Natsume say before he walked to the woods.

"What was all that about?" Hotaru asked Mikan from behind her, apparently she just heard Natsume's ranting.

Mikan turned her head to Hotaru and scratched the back of her head. "I'm not really sure… Natsume is angry at me, but I'm still alive… Ne, Hotaru, can chain letters kill you?"

..

It was 3:50 p.m. of that same afternoon and everyone except Koko and Kitsuneme were already sitting at the appointed place in Central Town. And even if it was a quiet afternoon, all the kids and some passerby's amused themselves with the scene a brunette and a raven were making.

"C'mon Natsume!" Whined said brunette. "Why are you so mad at me? I really didn't know chain letters were meant for scaring people only!"

"Hmph."

"Why is Mikan apologizing to Natsume?" Asked a curious Anna to Hotaru, making Permy and Nonoko turn her way to listen to what she had to say.

Hotaru turned her head to her best friend and sighed, "Mikan thought that she was going to die and made Natsume worry, so now that she's not dead he's pissed because he worried." Well if she was Natsume she would also be mad, especially if someone as special to her as Mikan came running out of nowhere and started yelling that she was going to die. She really was a dummy…

"Well that sounds like a normal fight between those two," Tobita said. "I guess Natsume will forgive her in some minutes."

The kids continued to look at the scene of their two friends before they were interrupted by the arriving Koko and Kitsuneme. When everyone was already there, the fighting duo quieted down and took a sit, Natsume besides Ruka and Mikan besides Hotaru.

"So?" Permy said gaining everyone's attention. "What was that thing you guy's wanted to show us?" She asked eyeing Mikan and Natsume.

"Oh right." Mikan said before taking out the camera Hotaru gave them and turning it on. "Hi there!" She said to the camera. "As you can see, we are all gathered at Central Town, and why's that may you ask? Well Natsume and I," She said turning the camera to Natsume, who just grunted. "Have a surprise for everyone!" And as she said this there could be heard some gasps.

Hotaru took the camera from Mikan's hands and started to tape her best friend. "Alright," Mikan said while taking a piece of paper. "After we re-painted the wall of the ball room, Natsume and I decided to make an acrostic! I wanted to make it of Hotaru's name, but that would've been too easy, so I decided to make it from Perm's name instead!"

Hotaru turned the camera to Sumire to tape her blushing face. "M-My name?" She said with a tone of disbelief in her voice. A small 'yep' could be heard from behind. "Wait a minute! You didn't write anything stupid did you?"

Mikan giggled and shook her head. "Alright, I'll start."

"P is for Pretty, because I think Permy is pretty." Mikan said making Sumire blush, maybe Sakura wasn't such a stupid person…

"E is for Egoist,"

Scratch that, she's an idiot.

"Because last time I asked for her orange marker she went mad and yelled NO at me before giving me a 10 minutes tantrum." This got some giggles from Koko and Kitsuneme, which were soon quieted down by an angry Sumire. "R is for Rabid."

"WHAT?" Permy said stomping her hands on the table and standing up.

"Yeah… when I first got here you were this rabid fan girl of Natsume and Ruka…" Mikan said making Koko and Kitsuneme burst out laughing.

"Anyways!" Mikan said gaining everyone's attention once again. "M is for Minnie,"

"I'm not mean!" Perm interrupted once again.

"What?" Mikan asked, looking at her friend in confusion. "No! I don't mean that! I mean Minnie! Like Minnie Mouse! You like her a lot right?" Mikan asked innocently, making Permy blush in embarrassment. "Okay, as I was saying…" She said but stopped on her words, then she turned to Hotaru and whispered to her in order to not be heard by everyone else (conveniently forgetting that Hotaru was holding a camera and everything she whispered would be taped).

"Hotaru." She said slowly. "In Permy's name, there is no letter E right?"

Hotaru sighed and shook her head making Mikan nod. She was about to continue with her task when a trembling Koko caught her attention, he was shaking uncontrollably and he held his hands to his mouth. "Wha… " Mikan tried to say, but then it hit her. Koko had read her mind! Oh no!

"HAHAHAHA!" Everyone turned to Koko's direction with curious expressions. "What's wrong?" Kitsuneme asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"How stupid! Hahaha! She thought Perm's name was spelled P-E-R-M-E-Y!" Koko said before laughing once again.

Everyone turned their heads to a blushing Mikan and just as Koko, they started to laugh.

"A-Alright!" Mikan said; her face turning beat red. "I had some difficulties with Permy's name!"

And another 5 minutes passed by before everyone calmed down once again. "Okay, continue Mikan." Nonoko said encouraging the embarrassed Mikan.

Mikan sighed, just one more letter and it would be Natsume's turn. "And Y is for Young."

Everyone stared at the brunette. Young? Seriously?

"Young?" Permy said voicing everyone's thoughts. "Why young?"

Mikan scratched the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly. "Well I… couldn't think of another word with Y… and young was the first thing that came to mind… hehe…"

Everyone face-slapped at their friend sincerity and turned their attention to Natsume, it was his turn to say his acrostic.

"My acrostic is of Polka's name." Natsume said while taking a sheet of paper from his pants.

"My name?" Mikan said with disbelief. "I thought you were going to make it of Hotaru's name."

Natsume shook his head and unfolded the paper. "I never said whose name I was going to make, you were the one that proclaimed that." Mikan blushed and sat still, waiting for her friend to begin.

"M is for Moron."

"What!"

"Shut up, you are. I is for Innocent, because you never understand adult topics." Natsume said with a smirk while looking at Mikan open and close her mouth like a fish.

"O-Of course I understand!" She said with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Oh really?" Natsume said with an evil glint in his eyes. Oh, the temptation to make a smartass comment. "Well then, why don't we…" But he was never able to finish his sentence since Hotaru's killing aura was specifically directed at him.

"Err…" Damn that girl was scary… Moving on! "K is for Kind, because you are an idiot, but you are always kind with people. A is for…" Natsume stayed quiet, trying his best to show no emotion in his face. 'Shit! I forgot to change this one!' He thought and hurried his mind to think of another word with A, but with no avail.

"I forgot to write letter A." He said as expressionless as he could, while inside his mind, little Natsume was running in circles.

"What? How could you forget to write a letter of my name! You dummy!" Mikan said with fake hurt in her voice, then she turned her attention to Koko. "Did he really forget?" Mikan asked with pleading eyes.

And that's when Natsume panicked. If Koko read his mind he would know that in fact, he didn't forget to write a word for letter A, but that it was too embarrassing to say out loud! So he decided to go for the safe route. He would threaten the mind reader.

Koko turned his eyes to Natsume and read his mind, and his expressionless face paled. _'If you say that I wrote Adorable on letter A I will definitely hunt you down and burn every limb of your body slowly and painfully, and when you are about to die I will feed your burnt remains to the animals of the western woods, understand?'_ Yeah, you never mess with a Hyuuga.

"Koko? Did he really forget?" Mikan asked once again after what she thought was enough time for him to read his heart.

The scared boy nodded his head without being able to answer the hyperactive girl, and said girl sighed in defeat. "Well, go on and finish."

Natsume smirked and continued with the last letter of Mikan's name. "And N is for nuisance. There, I'm done."

Mikan puffed her cheeks and everyone but Koko clapped at Natsume's choice of words. "Whatever… I'm hungry; let's go to that restaurant and Natsume will treat us all!" Mikan said enthusiastically and went to the restaurant she mentioned before being followed closely by Natsume. "Why the hell should I treat you ugly girl?"

And so, both kids started to fight once again about some stupid topic. All the kids were following behind while giggling every now and then because of Natsume's smart remarks.

"Wait a minute." Hotaru said grabbing Koko by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the back, the camera was still taping. "Natsume did write a word for that letter, what was it?" She asked menacingly with a sweet smile in her face.

Koko feared Natsume, but he knew Hotaru was way scarier than the boy if she wanted to, and he appreciated his life, thank you very much. "He did…" He said in a small voice fearing that the raven boy would hear him.

"And?" Hotaru asked hurrying the boy to finish.

"A was for Adorable."

Hotaru smirked, this was going to be fun… "I knew it."

* * *

I know… the chapter is short… Actually I wanted to make it longer but decided to cut it in the end because I'll use that for next chapter :D

Oh yeah! Natsume finally accepted his feelings towards Mikan! So now I can finally write about jealous Natsume! Yay!

**PREVIEW!** **"Oi Polka, what's that?" "This? It's a nurse's outfit that Tono-sempai gave me; I'll use it to treat Ruka-pyon because he's sick." "Ah, okay... Wait, WHAT?"**

Yep! Next chapter is about Ruka, Natsume and Mikan! Love triangle! Woot!

Please review! Reviews makes me know you want more :D


End file.
